Abyss Pathway
The Abyss pathway gains demonic and devil-related abilities. They have high strength, perception, can cast ritual and sacrificial spells, control and corrupt the desires of others, detect danger intuitively, increase in size, resist mental, poison, and curse attacks, and buff themselves for more strength and defense. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Criminal * Criminals also have a strong body, keen perception, and a variety of criminal abilities. * Regardless of the weapon, be it a knightly sword, a dagger, a longbow, a pistol, a rifle, or a six-barrel machine gun - they can utilize all of them equally well. * Unlike Prisoners, Criminals do not suppress themselves. They do not feel constrained - their body and heart are being ruled by evil desires. * Of course, their conscience has not been completely annihilated and their heart is not dead. Sequence 8: Unwinged Angel (Coldblooded) * Unwinged Angel means that from that moment forth, they lose their conscience and revel in evil desires, with bodies that look even more inhuman. * They would also obtain some of the magical power of the devil. Sequence 7: Serial Killer * They gain various ritual and sacrificial magic knowledge related to devils, while performing special murders to please said devils. * Can effectively interfere with divination and spirit channeling. Sequence 6: Demon * If you can cause lethal damage to it in a very short period of time and take action to put that into practice, then he can sense, notice, and grasp where the danger comes from and who it came from, and then selectively kill or seek revenge on them. This period of time varies from a few minutes to a day. * They all possess the ability to gigantify their bodies and thus break free from their bindings, temporarily increasing their strength and speed. * Their skin is mutable, equivalent to wearing a layer of hard armor; their blood and flesh can act as a retardant and reduce damage; they're immune to most toxins and do not fear curses or flames to a certain degree. * They're cold-blooded, don't panic, don't feel fear, and have a strong ability when it comes to physical combat; they're also adept at using various items to inflict damage. * They have innate flame and corruption-type spells. * Their greatest weakness is that they tend to lose control. Even if they don't, they will often display a cold-blooded and cruel madness, being easily controlled by desires such as bloodlust and murderous intent. Sequence 5: Desire Apostle * They can use and control everyone's emotions and desires, enticing them to be corrupted. * When facing a Desire Apostle, one mustn't have feelings that are too intense. One mustn't make or exhibit overt desires; otherwise, they'll immediately be remotely controlled by him. Otherwise, a seed might be planted in them or have it catalyzed immediately. Sequence 4: Devil Sequence 3: Somniloquist Sequence 2: Unknown Sequence 1: Unknown Sequence 0: Abyss Notable Abyss Pathway Beyonders * Jason Beria Potion Ingredients Category:Sequences